Une deuxième chance
by clemce666
Summary: Dracula zing une deuxième fois avec...une humaine. Ils ont chacun un passé très difficile mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que leur passé est commun à tout les deux. Tous les avis sont les bienvenus!
1. 1 Le voyage

** 1. Le voyage**

-"Maman!"  
-"Oui?"  
-"Tu n'aurais pas vu ma robe noire? Tu sais celle que j'ai achetée avec MON argent que j'ai économisé pendant 6 mois?"  
-"Je n'en ai aucune idée..."  
-"Je l'ai pourtant cherchée hier soir pendant 3 heures et rien!"  
-"Mais pourquoi te donnes-tu tant de mal pour une robe?"  
-"Maman, on ne va pas en Transylvanie, là où toutes les légendes et les histoires d'horreur naissent, sans une tenue noire! Et cette robe, je la réservais pour cette occasion! Il faut se prêté au jeu!" commença à s'énerver Constance.  
-"Bon, bon... Tu as exactement 30 minutes pour trouver ta robe avant que le taxi ne vienne te chercher."  
-"Merci pour ton aide!" soupira Constance. Sa mère poussa un long soupir. Sa fille avait le don d'être autoritaire et de s'emporter facilement. Mais au fond, elle était si fragile...

45 minutes plus tard.  
************************************************** ************************************************** *******

-"A dans 2 semaines!"  
-"Bon voyage ma chérie!"  
Le chauffeur aida Constance à mettre sa valise dans le coffre. Elle monta dans le taxi, un dernier signe de la main par la vitre et la voiture démarra. Elle avait un quart d'heure de retard mais elle arriva à temps à l'aéroport.  
-"Ca fera..." dit le chauffeur après avoir retiré la grosse valise de cuir noir du coffre.  
-"Tenez, gardé la monnaie!" dit Constance en lui jetant presque à la figure un billet de 100$. Elle prit sa valise et courut jusque dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle bousculait tout le monde, passa la sécurité et arriva enfin dans l'avion en faisant une entrée fracassante. Tout le monde la regardait. Gênée elle prit le premier siège qu'elle vit et regarda par le hublot. Elle avait réussit à monter dans l'avion malgré ce petit moment où tous les passagers l'avait toisés d'un regard sévère, mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas raté ce vol. "Je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve." se dit-elle.  
-"Dans 10 heures je serai en Transylvanie..." murmura-t-elle tandis que l'avion décollait.  
"-Pardon?" demanda la personne assise à côté d'elle.  
-"Heu... non rien..." répondit Constance gênée une fois de plus. Elle prit ses écouteurs et écouta de a musique classique pour calmer son excitation.

10 heures plus tard. ************************************************** ************************************************** ***********

L'avion atterrit et tout le monde se précipita en dehors pour chercher ses bagages. Elle fut la première à descendre de l'avion. Non pas de peur de se faire voler sa valise mais d'envie de découvrir au plus vite la région qu'elle rêvait de visiter de puis sa tendre enfance. Un taxi l'attendait déjà devant l'aéroport quand elle en sortit avec sa valise qui pesait certainement plus lourd qu'elle.  
-"Heu bonjour je voudrais allée..."Constance s'arrêta de parler. "Je suis en Transylvanie, ils parlent tous Roumains... Mais j'ai mon dictionnaire! "pensa-t-elle. Elle tendit un bout de papier chiffonné au chauffeur. L'adresse de l'hôtel où elle devait s'éjournée y était inscrite. Le taxi démarra. "Bon, comment est-ce qu'on dit merci?" se demanda-t-elle en feuilletant son dictionnaire.  
-"Heu...csemutlum?"dit-elle en hésitant.  
-"Vous voulez sans doute dire: mulțumesc."  
-"Ah oui merci, je tenait mon dictionnaire à l'envers...Attendez une minute, vous parler Français?"  
-"Evidement, en Roumanie, nous parlons le Roumain, l'Anglais mais aussi le Français." acquiesça le chauffeur amusé devant la moue étonnée de sa cliente.  
-"Oh..." répondit Constance en se disant que dès qu'elle verrait une poubelle, elle y déposerait son dictionnaire qui n'avait plus aucune utilité.  
-"Nous sommes arrivé." dit le chauffeur en pointant un bâtiment du centre ville.


	2. 2 La poursuite

** 2. La poursuite.**

Arrivée dans sa chambre elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle était épuisée du voyage. " Un hôtel moderne dans un centre ville? Non mais sérieux, c'et pratique mais "moderne"? Je 'aurais jamais dû laisser ma mère choisir l'hôtel à ma place! Elle sais pourtant que je me sens bizarrement mieux dans les endroit plus anciens..."dit Constance en parlant seule. Elle s'était levée de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée ici. Elle était trop impatiente d'être demain et elle voulait voir le village pour la première fois sous la lune. Elle se promena longtemps sans savoir vraiment où elle allait. C'était ça l'aventure quand on était seule sans maman. Les petites ruelles étaient magnifiques, les vitrines des magasins encore éclairées présentaient divers choses typiques de la Transylvanie: grimoires, costumes de monstres, longues robes comme dans l'ancien temps...  
Elle s'arrêta devant ces robes. Elles étaient si belles! Elle continua sa promenade encore pendant plus d'une heure et finalement s'arrêta sur le côté d'une petite route qui menait vers une forêt. En contemplant la pleine lune, épuisée, elle s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

PLUS TARD...  
Le lendemain très tôt, car le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Constance se réveilla. Il avait dû sûrement pleuvoir pendant la nuit car elle était trempée et sa robe noire qu'elle avait tant cherchée n 'avait pas été épargnée.  
-"Mais où suis-je? Qu'est-ce que je fait ici? Je me souviens de l'hôtel et... oh non j'ai û m'endormir à la belle étoile hier!" Constance commença à s'inquiéter.  
-"Par où est l'hôtel, le village et les petits magasins? Je suis au milieu de nul part et il fait encore sombre. C'est incroyable, aucune lumière, aucune maison à l'horizon aucune personne qui pourrait m'aider!"  
Soudain au loin une voiture avançait à toute vitesse vers Constance.  
-"C'est ma seule chance! HE HO! Par ici!" cria-t-elle en agitant les bras pour que la voiture s'arrête. Malheureusement la voiture passa devant elle comme si elle était invisible et s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
-"Un corbillard?" Elle hésita mais finalement la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur et elle courut dans la forêt à la poursuite du corbillard. Ces gens pouvait surement 'aider. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et sans perdre de temps, elle se relevait à chaque fois. A pied nu, elle courait de plus en plus vite, comme poussée par une force invisible. Sa robe s'accrochait au branches des arbres morts, la forêt ne semblait jamais finir. Soudain un passage souterrain s'ouvrit et le corbillard y descendit et continua sa route sur un immense pont de pierre. Constance descendit de même par le passage avant qu'il ne se referme.  
-"Wouaw! C'est...incroyable!" Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle au bout du pont, se dressait un château gigantesque. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée du château près du corbillard qui s'était arrêté de même. Elle fixait le château. Il était énorme et paraissait très ancien. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'incroyable bâtiment, qu'elle ne vit pas des dizaines de louveteaux sortir en trombe du corbillard et se diriger vers le hall du château. Elle fixait toujours celui-ci quand à bout de force, sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit connaissance.


	3. 3 Chambre 667

Wayne et Wanda sortirent à leur tour du corbillard.

-"Chéri, regarde!" s'écria Wanda en montrant Constance étendue sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

-"Wanda, c'est humaine! Comment est-elle arrivée ici?"

-"Je n'en sais absolument rien..."

-"Drac devrait renforcer son système de sécurité, c'est déjà le deuxième humain sur un an qui découvre l'hôtel!" s'inquiéta Wayne en entrainant sa femme vers l'entrée.

-"Mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là, ce n'est pas un monstre mais...Elle a l'air inoffensive. Elle est gravement blessée et elle va surement mourir si on ne l'aide pas..." dit Wanda en regardant tristement la jeune fille. En effet, dans sa course folle, Constance était tombée plusieurs fois et les branches des arbres l'avaient griffées à plusieurs endroits, la faisant saignée.

-"Oui c'est vrai, allons vite en parler aux autres!" Ils entrèrent dans le hall du château et s'avancèrent vers leurs amis.

-"Wayne, Wanda!" s'écria Murray la momie.

-"Vous n'êtes pas en avance, le jour se lève et pratiquement tout le monde dort." constata Franck.

-"Mais où est Dracula?" demanda subitement Wayne.

-"Il est couché depuis 2 heures déjà. Il était particulièrement fatigué hier soir...Nous vous expliqueront pourquoi." répondit Griffin, l'homme invisible.

-"Oui ce n'est pas à son habitude... Mais étant donné les circonstances, tant mieux car il y a comme qui dirait un petit problème..."dit Wayne en hésitant.

-"Un problème?" demanda Franck.

-"Oui, il y a une jeune fille humaine étendue devant l'hôtel et nous devons l'aider!" cria presque Wanda.

-"Une humaine?!" crièrent en cœur Franck, Griffin et Murray.

-"S'il vous plait, nous devons juste lui trouver une chambre le temps de la soigner, ensuite elle repartira et Drac n'en saura rien."

-"Drac ressentira directement la présence d'un humain dans son château, ce sera dur de lui cacher." dit Murray.

-"Aller, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre!" dit Griffin. Franck et Murray allèrent chercher l'humaine pour la transporter dans une chambre tandis que Wanda, Wayne et Griffin cherchaient une chambre encore de libre.

-"ohohoh..." dit Griffin.

-"Quoi, qui a-t-il? Il n'y a plus de chambre?" s'inquiéta Wanda.

-"Pire, il ne reste qu'une seule chambre... La 667." dit Griffin.

-"C'est celle juste en face de la chambre 666, qui est celle de Dracula." murmura Wayne. Franck arriva avec la jeune fille encore inconsciente dans les bras.

-"Cambre 667". dit Wanda.

-"Aïe... Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, va pour la 667!" s'exclama Murray.

* 30 MINUTE PLUS TARD. *

-"Voilà, elle est couchée, j'ai été prendre des médicaments sans que personne ne puissent me voir, pour qu'aucun membre du personnel ne soit au courant de... son existence. Je vais rester avec elle le temps qu'elle se réveille." expliqua Wanda.

-"Super tu as fait du bon travaille!" félicita Murray. Ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre laissant Wanda s'occuper de l'humaine.

-"Aïe, aïe, aïe. Vous aller avoir des problèmes..." dit la tête réduite accrochée à la porte aux 4 amis.


	4. 4 Je m'appelle Constance

Pendant ce temps là, Dracula dormait profondément dans sa cambre.

_Nous étions au dernier étage de notre château, je m'en souviens. Tout était merveilleux, Martha avait Mavis dans ses bras. Quand tout à coup, une foule de personne s'est avancée vers notre maison et y a mit le feu._

_-« Mon amour… » Avait dit Martha. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait peur. Nous et notre enfant étions en danger._

_-« Va te cacher, je vais régler ça. » Lui avais-je dit. J'ai lâché sa main et j'ai tenté d'empêcher la foule en furie d'entrer ou de nous faire du mal. Quand un cri a retentit. _

_-« Martha ! » avais-je crié. Je m'étais précipité pour l'aider mais s'était trop tard… En face de moi, Martha était étendue sur le sol avec un pieu dans le cœur. Je me suis agenouillé et je l'ai serré contre moi. Mon cœur était déchiré. Je m'apprêtais à abandonner tout pour la rejoindre quant un autre cri a retentit. _

_-« Mavis ! »_

_Je me suis retourné et sur le sol, mon enfant pleurait. C'est la que je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas la laisser là._

_-« Je t'aime mon amour, je protégerai notre enfant, je te le promets…» j'ai pris Mavis dans mes bras et je suis parti, loin…_

-« Martha ! » cria Dracula en se levant d'un bon.

« Encore un cauchemar… » Dit-il tout bas. Le couvercle de son cercueil avait été arraché quand il s'était levé. D'un geste, il était en costume avec sa longue cape noire et pourpre. Il se dirigea vers l'immense tableau de sa femme et de lui.

-« Martha… je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule avec Mavis en haut. Tu aurais dû m'accompagner à l'entrée. Tu aurais toujours été vivante... Tout ça c'est de leurs fautes… Les humains ! »

4. Constance.

Il sortit de sa chambre le cœur brisé d'avoir revécu le pire moment de sa vie, la mort de son zing.

-« Hey, Drac ! »

Dracula vit Wayne et tout ses amis, il cacha tout de suite ses émotions et essaya de sourire.

-« Wayne ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'attendre, j'étais épuisé… » Confia Dracula.

-« T'inquiète c'est rien mon pote. » le rassura Wayne.

-« Mais où est Wanda et qu'est ce que vous faites ici devant cette porte, vous montez la garde ou quoi ? » s'étonna le vampire.

-« Heu… On t'attendait ! Et Wanda est…allée s'occuper de ses enfants! » Menti Murray.

-« Très bien, très bien, j'irai la saluer tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Venez dans le hall, les clients commence à se lever ». Dracula, Franck, Murray, Griffin et Wayne prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

-« Il n'a pas l'air au point, tu as vu quand il est sorti de sa chambre ? » Chuchota Wayne a Franck.

-« C'est ce qu'on voulait t'expliquer, depuis que Mavis et Jonathan sont partit voir le monde, il n'est plus le même. » Répondît Franck.

-« Oui il se sent seul et les souvenirs de la mort de Martha le hante à nouveau, il est plus agressif, si il voit qu'il y a une humaine qui dort en ce moment dans la chambre en face de la sienne, il n'hésiterait pas à… enfin voilà. »dit tristement Griffin.

-« à ce point là ? » demanda Wayne.

-« C'est quoi tous ces chuchotements ? » demanda Dracula en se retournant.

-« Mais rien voyons… Va accueillir les clients, on va… Aider Wanda avec ses enfants, tu sais comment ils sont ?! » Menti une fois encore Murray.

« -Vous êtes bizarre les gars… on se voit plus tard. » Dracula poussa un soupire et alla accueillir les clients.

15 MINUTES APRES

Une fois que les 4 amis entrèrent dans la chambre, Wanda se leva et leur dit :

-« Elle est réveillée ! »

-« Super ! Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Griffin.

-« Bien pour l'instant, aller doucement avec elle, elle s'est évanouie plus d'une fois en découvrant que j'étais un loup-garou ! » dit Wanda en riant.

-« Heu salut ! Je m'appelle Franck, là c'est Griffin, l'homme invisible, ici c'est Murray et voici Wayne, un loup garou comme sa femme. » Expliqua Franck en souriant à l'humaine.

-« Tout cela est bizarre mais si non moi c'est Constance » dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

**N'hésitez pas à commenter mon histoire, à l'aimer et à la suivre ! j'espère que vous aimez ! Donnez moi des conseils ou des idées.**


	5. 5 Rencontre avec les monstres

5. Rencontre avec les monstres.

-« Wouaw, je ne peux pas croire ça ! Vous êtes de vrais monstres ? Et cet endroit est un hôtel…pour monstres ? » Demanda Constance, assise sur le lit.

-« Et bien…Oui. C'est difficile à croire mais tous les monstres des histoires existent. » Répondit Murray.

-« Tous les monstres…Même Dracula ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bon.

-« Et bien on dirait que les médicaments ont fait effet, il n'y a plus aucune trace de blessures. constata Wanda avec un grand sourire.

-« Et pour ta question… » Dit Franck en regardant les autres. « Il existe oui mais…Heu, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te montre devant lui. Tu dois partir vite. »

-« Tu es très gentille pour une humaine, ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive malheur. » enchaina Murray.

-« Non, je veux rester ! C'était mon rêve de venir en Transylvanie, depuis que je suis petite je ne connais que des histoires de monstres. Rencontrer Dracula serait plus qu'un rêve ! S'il vous plait… » Répondit Constance déterminée.

-« Bon on va essayer mais…On t'a prévenu, aucun de nous ne peut l'arrêter, il est beaucoup trop fort même s'il n'est pas en pleine forme ces temps si. » Répondit Griffin.

-« Bon c'est réglé on fait comme ça, tu peux rester quelques jours, en espérant que tu sois toujours vivante. » dit Wayne avec un sourire triste.

-« Super ! Merci ! Et Wayne, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu sauras me décourager ! » S'exclama Constance en faisant un sourire au loup-garou.

-« Aller on te laisse, on va parler à Drac, et pendant ce temps là, change-toi, j'ai mit des vêtements sur la table de nuit. Viens nous rejoindre dans le hall quand tu seras prête.» Dit Wanda en sortant de la chambre suivie de tous les autres. Une fois seule Constance prit les vêtements et les examina. C'était une magnifique longue robe noire, encore plus belle que celle qui était maintenant toute déchirée à cause des branches des arbres de la forêt.

-« Wouaw ! » Elle l'enfila, recoiffa ses long cheveux blond dorés et sortit de la chambre en trottinant joyeusement. Elle s'émerveillait devant les couloirs qu'elle traversait pour arriver dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre.

-« Quoi ? Il fait déjà nuit et personne ne dort…Bah, ça doit être normal pour des monstres. Comme c'est existant ! » S'exclama Constance heureuse d'être dans ce château immense.

PENDANT CE TEMPS LA.

-« Hey Drac, on doit t'expliquer un truc… » Dit Wayne en s'avançant vers lui.

-« Oui je vous écoute, vous êtes vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dracula impatiemment.

-« T'as raison, il est très agressif… » Chuchota Murray à Griffin.

-« Hum, je suis là ! »

-« Héhé… Surtout ne te fâche pas mon pote mais, quelqu'un est arrivé à l'hôtel. Un nouveau client quoi… »Expliqua Franck. Dracula se détendit.

-« Un nouveau client ? Mais quel est le problème dans ce cas ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si…terrifié ? » S'étonna Drac.

-« Et bien, c'est une humaine. » Dit Griffin d'une traite.

-« Une humaine !? Où est-elle ! » Cria Dracula. Ses crocs devinrent plus longs et plus pointus, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs et devinrent rouges.

-« Drac ! Elle est gentille ! Rappelle-toi avec Jonathan, il a zinger avec Mavis, il était super cool, pas dangereux ! » Tenta désespérément Wanda.

Au prénom de sa fille et de Jonathan, il se calma et dit froidement :

-« Oui mais là, il n'y aura personne pour zinger avec elle, Jonathan est gentil c'est vrai, mais je ne veux plus avoir d'ennuis. Et puis… elle fait partie de l'espèce qui a tué mon amour ! »

-« Mais Jonathan aussi… »

-« C'est l'exception, lui, il est différent. » dit Drac en coupant la parole à Murray.

A ce moment Constance entra dans le hall, certains monstres, sans même la remarquer, la bousculait dans tous les sens. Elle vit les 4 amis un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers eux en courant, quand elle trébucha dans le balai d'une sorcière et bouscula…Dracula.

**J'espère que ça vous plait... Si vous avez des conseil à me donner où des idées pour les prochain chapitres, n'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire pour me les dire! ;-)**


	6. 6 Le zing

** 6. Le zing**

Dracula se retourna, furieux.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !? »

-« Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas, je… »

Elle regarda l'homme dans les yeux, qu'elle avait bousculé. Constance ne pu continuer ses excuses.

P.D.V (point de vue) DE DRACULA.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mes amis avaient laissé entré un humain dans l'hôtel sans que je ne le sache ! Je m'apprêtais à partir à la recherche de cette humaine pour en finir au plus vite quand un client ou un membre du personnel m'a bousculé. Furieux je me suis retourné pour faire face au coupable, quand j'ai croisé ses yeux. A ce moment là mon cœur à commencer à battre plus vite, plus fort. Tous les bruits, les rires, les cris et les paroles des clients disparurent. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, son visage, ses longs cheveux dorés, ses yeux bleus clairs…

On ne peut pas zinger deux fois dans une vie c'est impossible. Pourtant je suis certain d'avoir vu cette lueur mauve dans ses yeux.

P.D.V DE CONSTANCE.

Je regardai dans les yeux le monstre que j'avais bousculé. Il était grand, plus grand que moi en tout cas. Il avait l'air très fâché et j'eus peur mais au moment où nos yeux se sont croisés, la peur s'est envolée. Et il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait. Le silence est tout ce que j'entendais. Et lui, il était au milieu, avec des cheveux noirs coiffé vers l'arrière, un visage pale et ses yeux… Des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il était tout habillé en noir avec une cape noire. La seule touche de couleur était évidement le bleu de ses yeux mais aussi une lueur mauve.

Les 4 amis qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux, s'inquiétèrent directement pour l'humaine qui déjà d'après Dracula, n était pas la bien venue alors en le bousculant, elle n'arrangeait pas les choses…

-« Heu…Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, à qui es-je l'honneur ? » demanda Dracula encore sous le choque.

-« Je…Je suis Constance. Une…une humaine » Bafouilla-elle, gênée. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait des crocs.

-« Ah ben la voilà… » Dit Wanda en s'inquiétant. Franck et Griffin se mirent vite entre Dracula et Constance.

-« Draci, elle n'a pas fait exprès, ne lui fait pas de mal, elle peut partir tout de suite, tu sais. » Dit Franck.

-« Lui faire du mal ? Mais voyons, jamais je n'en ai eu l'intention ! » Répondit Dracula en écartant ses deux amis pour être de nouveau en face de la jeune fille.

-« Je suis le comte Dracula, j'ignore comment vous êtes arrivée dans cet hôtel mais ce n'est rien. Vous êtes la bien venue. Voulez- vous que je vous face visiter ? »

-« Le comte Dracula !? Enfin je veux dire… Oui certainement. » Dit Constance de plus an plus embarrassée.

P.D.V DE CONSTANCE

Je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis que je l'avais regardé, mon cœur ne cessait de battre à la chamade et je sentais bien que je rougissais quand il me parlait avec son accent roumain. Je crois que je suis amoureuse…du Comte Dracula !?

P.D.V DE DRACULA.

Depuis que Mavis est partie à la découverte du monde avec Jonathan, je me sentais seul et mal dans mon cœur. Mavis et Martha me manquait. Il y avait un vide que même mes amis ne pouvaient pas remplir. Pourtant il a suffit d'un regard et elle a comblé en un instant ce vide. Je me suis soudain sentis beaucoup mieux et eut une certaine attirance vers elle, je lui proposé de la faire visiter mon hôtel. Serais-je amoureux ? D'une humaine !?

**Commenter please, j'ai besoin d'avis pour continuer. Je ne sais pas si ça vous plait...**


	7. 7 Nous sommes de retour!

Le comte Dracula s'éloigna avec Constance tandis que leurs amis les regardaient surpris.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive tout à coup ? » Demanda Griffin.

-« Il y a deux minutes, il était prêt à la tuer, et il à peine posé un regard sur elle et…hop ! Il devient tout calme, il avait l'air directement mieux ! Comme si…»

-« …Comme si ils avaient zinger… » Murmura Franck en coupant la parole à Murray.

-« Quoi !? » S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

-« Franck, tu dit n'importe quoi ! C'est Martha son zing, on ne zing qu'une fois dans… »

-« …Dans sa vie… oui je sais mais je l'ai bien observé et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi devant une fille. Enfaite depuis que Martha est morte, il n'est tout simplement plus tombé amoureux. » Dit tristement Franck à ses amis.

-« C'est tout de même bizarre. Observons-les pour être sûr qu'il on…zinger. » Proposa Wayne.

-« D'accore. »

DRACULA ET CONSTANCE.

Dracula conduisit Constance dans tout le château en lui montrant presque chaque pièce dans les moindres détails. Il l'emmena dehors près de la piscine.

-« Viens, allons nous assoir sur le bord de la piscine, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. » Dit Dracula en l'entrainant.

-« Oui bien sur. » répondit Constance.

-« Tout d'abor, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? » commença Dracula.

-« Combien de temps ? Et bien je ne sais pas… »

-« Peu importe, je te demanderai juste que quand tu repartiras, de ne pas révéler cet endroit à aucun autre humain, d'accore ? » Dit Dracula sérieux.

-« Oh je n'en avais pas l'intention ! Je vous le promets. » Dit Constance en souriant.

-« Tu peux me tutoyer. » répondit Dracula en souriant à son tour.

-« Je trouve cet endroit incroyable ! Vos amis le sont aussi, ils sont très gentils. Le problème c'est que toutes mes affaires sont restées à l'hôtel où je devais normalement loger… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à une sorcière d'aller t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je lui ai donné une liste : j'ai pris soin de noter la couleur des vêtements ect. Ce sont mes goûts. J'espère que tu aimeras. » Expliqua Dracula.

-« Surement. » Répondit Constance en rougissant un peu.

Dracula sourit. Des monstres jouaient à bataille naval dans l'eau et les petits loups-garous jouaient des tours aux autres clients.

-« Encore une question, quel âge as-tu ? »

-« Je suis née le jour d'halloween. J'ai 28 ans…C'est rien du tout pour vous n'est-ce pas ? » dit constance.

-« Oui c'est vrai…J'ai 237 ans et je suis né le 21 décembre, le jour le plus sombre de l'année. »

-« Hein ? Mais c'est demain ! Vous aurez…238 ans alors. » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oh oui mais il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat. » dit le vampire.

Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble, ils rigolèrent beaucoup et de nombreux clients s'étonnaient de voir le comte ainsi.

Bon, mis à par l'humaine, demain est un jour exceptionnel, c'est l'anniversaire de Drac ! Il ne veut peut-être pas le fêter mais j'ai bien l'intention de le faire quad même ! » Dit Franck à ses amis.

-« Ouais t'as raison, il faut organiser un truc pour demain… Heu, vous savez ce qu'il aimerait ? » Dit Murray.

-« Un grand bal dans la salle de balle avec tous les clients ! » proposa Wanda.

-« Oui bonne idée ! Murray, Griffin et Wayne aller préparer les invitations pour les clients et le personnel et assurez-vous que Drac ne soit pas au courant. Wanda tu vas en cuisine pour concocter avec le cuisinier un menu spécial pour demain soir, moi je vais m'occuper de quelque chose… »

-« Ok on y va mais quoi comme « chose » ? » demanda Griffin.

-« Oh vous verrai tous bien, allez-y maintenant, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Griffin, Murray, Wayne et Wanda partir et Franck s'approcha de la réception du hall de l'hôtel. Il demanda a avoir le seul téléphone de l'hôtel pour quelques minutes et composa le numéro du portable de Jonathan.

-« Allo ? »

-« Allo, c'est Franck, comment ça va ? »

-« Franck, ouais ça va super ! Attends je mets le au parleur. Voilà. »

-« Oncle Franck ! »

-« Mavis ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je vous dirai juste que vous reveniez un peu plus tôt que prévu à l'hôtel… »

-« Bien sur mais pourquoi ? » demanda Jonathan.

-« Et bien, pour l'anniversaire de Drac. Il serait heureux que vous soyez là pour son anniversaire demain. » Expliqua Franck.

Jonathan et Mavis rigolèrent et raccrochèrent au nez de Franck.

-« Heu allo ? Mais pourquoi ont-ils raccrocher ? » Se demanda Franck.

-« Tout simplement parce qu'on est juste derrière toi tonton ! »

-« Mavis ! Jonathan ! Mais comment… »

-« On a pris un avion dès ce matin. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié l'anniversaire de papa ! » Dit Mavis en rigolant.

A ce moment là, Dracula et constance entrèrent dans le hall en rigolant. Dracula s'arrêta brusquement.

-« Mavis ! Jonathan ! « S'écria-t-il en utilisant sa super vitesse pour arriver jusqu'à eux en 1 seconde.

Il salua Jonathan et prit dans ses bras sa fille.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué » dit Dracula.

-« Je sais papa, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Répondit Mavis les larmes aux yeux.

-« Heu… Bonjour… »Dit Constance gênée d'interrompre ce moment émouvant entre père et fille.


	8. 8 L'invitation

8. L'invitation.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Constance.

-"Papa, c'est qui elle?" demanda Mavis.

-"Mavis, Jonathan, je vous présente Constance. Elle est arrivée hier au lever du jour et...c'est une humaine."

-"Oh c'est vrai?! C'est génial, une humaine-fille!" s'exclama Mavis en souriant à l'humaine.

-"Cool, on est deux maintenant!" dit Jonathan.

-"Deux?" demanda Constance.

-"Oui, je suis un humain moi aussi, je suis Jonathan et j'ai 21 ans."

-"Moi c'est Mavis, je suis sa petite amie et j'ai 118 ans. Je suis un vampire comme mon père, le comte Dracula, tu sais?"

-"Sa fille?! Hein heu oui, ravie de vous rencontrer." dit Constance

-"Hey, vous venez, on va faire une bataille d'eau dans la piscine!" proposa Jonathan.

-"Ouais!" tout le monde se précipita dehors.

-"Constance, toutes vos nouvelles affaires sont dans votre chambre." dit Dracula.

-"Merci beaucoup, je vais me changer, vous serai de la partie aussi?"

-"Non, non je vous regarderai" répondit-il.

A LA PISCINE.

Constance arriva près de la piscine. Elle avait un maillot une-pièce, semblable à celui de Mavis mais tout en noir. Elle plongea dans l'eau et remonta à la surface juste à côté de Mavis.

-"Attention à la bombe!" cria Jonathan avant de tomber dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout le monde.

Tout le monde s'amusait et rigolait. Franck sortit de l'eau et s'avança vers Dracula.

-"Mavis à l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle hein?" lui dit-il.

-"Oui, c'est vrai..." répondit Dracula.

-"C'est pratique si un jour, Constance devait veiller sur ta fille..." dit Franck.

-"Mais de quoi tu parles?" s'étonna Dracula.

-"Oh rien, rien..." Dit Franck avec un petit sourire.

Il s'amusèrent encore longtemps. Tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre. Dracula raccompagna Constance à la sienne.

-"Voilà c'est ici. Merci pour la visite du château, c'était super." dit Constance.

"Votre chambre, ici? Et bien je suis juste en face! Et oui c'était amusant, à demain..." répondit Dracula.

Il se regardèrent et une nouvelle fois, une lueur mauve apparurent une fois de plus dans leurs yeux.

-"A demain..." Constance entra dans sa chambre et sur son lit, elle trouva une lettre et un paquet.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Elle lu d'abor la lettre: "Cher client, vous êtes invité demain à la salle de bal à 21 heure précise à l'occasion du 238 ème anniversaire du comte Dracula.

P.S. Le comte ne doit être au courant de rien.

Signé : Franck, Wanda, Griffin, Murray et Wayne."

-"Un bal? Super! Je me demande ce que je mettrai...Bon le paquet maintenant." Constance ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une grande robe noir. Magnifique!

Cette robe paraissait avoir été faite avec la nuit elle-même. En effet, de petit points blanc lumineux brillait sur le tissu de la robe comme des étoiles. Une carte tomba par terre. Constance la ramassa et la lu:

"Ma chère Constance, j'ai prit son de choisit moi-même cette robe. J'ai pensé qu'elle serait parfaite sur toi demain soir, au bal."

P.S. Et oui, rien ne m'échappe.

Dracula. "

Constance sourit et se laissa tomber sur son lit en serrant la robe contre elle.


	9. 9 Tentitative échouée

Quand Constance eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, Dracula entra dans la sienne. Il se dirigea vers le tableau de sa femme.

-« Martha, Zinger deux fois dans une vie est vraiment possible ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aimer à nouveau quelqu'un de la même manière que toi…Aide-moi s'il te plait. »

Il se coucha dans son cercueil et s'endormit.

_« J'étais dans un château. Je l'ai directement reconnu : c'était le château dans lequel je m'étais installer avec Martha, le château où elle avait donné et perdu la vie. Je me suis avancé dans une pièce qui était la bibliothèque, quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre, une femme. Elle me tournait le dos. _

_-« Vlad, mon amour…. » En disant ces mots, elle se retourna et je pu enfin voir son visage._

_-« Martha ! »_

_Je me précipitai vers elle et la serra dans mais bras._

_-« Vlad, je veux t'aider. »_

_-« M'aider ? »_

_-« Oui. Le zing n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans la vie mais il est peut-être possible que quand une des deux personnes meurt, l'autre zing à nouveau… »_

_-« Je ne veux pas t'oublier… »_

_-« Qui a dit que tu devait m'oublier ? Je serai toujours la dans ton cœur. »_

_Je lui tourner le dos pour cacher mes larmes._

_-« Constance, c'est ça ? C'est un joli prénom» dit-elle._

_-« Oui. » dis-je en pensant à ses beaux yeux bleus clairs._

_-« Tu l'aimes ? »_

_Je me retournai et la regarda dans les yeux :_

_-« Oui. »_

_-« Alors où est le problème ? » me dit Martha en sourient._

Je me suis réveillé. Tout simplement. Je me félicitai de n'avoir pas arraché une fois de plus le couvercle de mon cercueil. Mon instinct de vampire me dit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de me préparer pour le bal qui était _censé _être une « surprise ».

Quand elle se réveilla, elle regarda l'heure sur le vieux réveil.

-« Ah il est bientôt l'heure ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se prépara, elle mit la robe que le comte lui avait offert et sortit de sa chambre en même temps que celui-ci.

-« Bonjour ! Ou plutôt, bonne nuit… Enfin, voilà quoi. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

-« Oui, c'est exact. Et je vois que… Enfin bref. Tu es merveilleuse. » Si le comte Dracula pouvait rougir il l'aurait surement fait.

Elle s'était fait un chignon, quelques mèches tombaient sur les deux côtés de son visage.

-« Merci... Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dracula était dans son costume habituel avec sa longue cape noire.

-« Je vous accompagne ma demoiselle ? » Lui dit Drac en levant son bras.

-« Avec plaisir très cher ! » répondit-elle en riant.

Bras dessous bras ils s'en allèrent pour le bal.

Tout le monde dans la salle attendait le comte avec impatience, entre temps, Eunice était arrivée à l'hôtel et se tenait aux côtés de son fiancé, Franck.

-« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ton père quand il nous verra tous ici ! » dit Jonathan à Mavis.

-« Ahahah ! Tu ne le connais pas encore assez pour savoir que, quelle que soit la manière, il finit par être au courant de TOUS ce qui se passe dans son hôtel. » Expliqua Mavis en riant.

-« Attention le voilà ! » chuchota une armure.

Dracula et Constance entrèrent et tout le monde cria :

-« Joyeux 238ème anniversaire ! »

-« Oh ! Je suis surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas ! » S'exclama Dracula sur un ton ironique.

-« Au moins on aura essayé… On ne peut rien te cacher ! » Soupira Franck.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait énormément plaisir. » lui dit Drac.

La fête commença, les petits louveteaux se précipitèrent tous sur le buffet. La musique commença et les couples commencèrent à se former et à danser.

Durant la soirée, plusieurs monstres invitèrent Constance à danser, elle s'amusa beaucoup même si la personne avec laquelle, elle espérait de tout son cœur danser ne l'avait pas encore invitée. Elle s'assit finalement sur une chaise et regarda Mavis et Jonathan. Entre Mavis qui qui apprenait à Jonathan comment danser et Jonathan marchant de temps à autre sur les pieds de sa petite amie, il y avait de quoi rire.

-« Hey, Drac, tu vas pas danser? » demanda Wayne en s'avançant vers son ami.

-«Heu, je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas... »

Wayne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi,lui qui était toujours sûr de lui...

-«Aller, Constance va s'impatienter!Et je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule, je vais aller danser avec Wanda, amuse-toi! » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Dracula le regarda s'éloigner et s'avança vers Constance, quand un monstre se mit devant lui et invita la jeune fille. Dracula les regarda s'éloigner furieux qu'un autre monstre l'ai devancé.

-«Non mais c'est pas vrai! » s'exclama-t-il.


	10. 10 La valse

La soirée continua, sans que Dracula n'invite Constance à danser. Soit il n'avait pas le courage de le faire devant tous les clients ou de peur qu'elle refuse ou soit un monstre le devançait.

La soirée se termina, tout le monde partit se coucher, chacun souhaita une dernière fois un bonne anniversaire au comte. Franck, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Murray sortirent les derniers, Jonathan et Mavis, main dans la main suivirent.

Constance s'apprêta à partir de même quand quelqu'un la reteint par le bras. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, surprise.

-«Les gars attendez, regardez ! » chuchota Griffin. Les amis espionnèrent par la porte Constance et le comte.

-« Attendez ! Heu…Je me suis bien amusé, mais je dois avouer qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais aimé faire avant d'aller me coucher. » Dit Dracula.

-« Ah oui ? Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Constance avec espoir que ce soit ce qu'elle avait tant espérée durant tout le bal.

« Et bien… » Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit en lui tendant la main : « Constance voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? »

«-« Oui avec plaisir ! » Répondit-elle émerveillée.

P.D.V DE CONSTANCE

Il me tendit la main et au moment où je la pris, j'eus comme une petite décharge. Sa main était froide mais je me sentais bien. Les squelettes-musiciens commencèrent à jouer.

« Une valse ? » avais-je demandé. Il m'a sourit en guise de réponse et m'a prit par la taille. Nous avons commencé à danser, ma robe voltigeait dans l'air. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés des yeux, c'était magique.

P.D.V. DE DRACULA

J'ai cru qu'elle ne prendrait jamais ma main, quel soulagement quand je l'ai vu sourire et s'avancer vers moi ! Quand nos mains se sont touchées, j'eus une drôle de sensation. Ca c'était déjà passé une fois avec Martha… J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens et nous avons dansé. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux, c'était vraiment un moment magique. Je me sentais tout petit en face d'elle, même si j'étais plus grand. La musique continuait et nous dansions dans la salle, quand nos visages se sont rapprochés…

De l'entrée de la salle, Wanda laissa échapper une larme. Ils étaient tous en train de regarder le couple attendant avec impatience le baiser. Leurs visages étaient proches à présent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quand quelqu'un cria :

-« Papa ! Tu as oublié maman ?! » Mavis partit en pleurant et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Jonathan la suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait en l'appelant. Dracula se retourna et appela Mavis mais elle était déjà loin dans le couloir. Il lâcha les mains de Constance et avec sa super vitesse, partit rejoindre Mavis. Constance resta plantée au milieu de la salle, le cœur brisé. Les 6 amis s'approchèrent d'elle et l'emmenèrent dans la pièce où il y avait le mimi-bar. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table.

-« Constance, il est temps que tu sache ce qui est arrivé à la maman de Mavis. » Dit Franck tristement.


	11. 11 Tête à tête

Dracula rejoignit Mavis dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, Jonathan était en train de la consoler. Il laissa la place à Dracula à côté de Mavis.

-« Mon trésor, que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Dracula en s'assaillant sur le lit. Mavis lui tourna le dos.

-« t'allais l'embrasser. » lui répondit-elle.

-« Oui, j'allais le faire... » Soupira Dracula. Il lui expliqua son rêve avec Martha. « Tu comprends maintenant ? »

-« Oui » répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je ne pensais pas que… »

-« Tu l'aimes, papa, c'est normal. Je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché égoïstement…Tu devrais la rejoindre, je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû apprécier que tu l'as laissée. » Dit-t-elle gênée.

-« Oh non mince, il faut que j'aille la voir ! » dit-il en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à partir quand Mavis lui dit :

-« Papa ! J'aime bien Constance, et…je pense qu'elle aussi t'aime bien. »

Dracula lui sourit partit.

Jonathan se rassit à côté d'elle.

-« Tu auras peut-être une nouvelle maman… » Risqua-t-il.

-« Oui, j'aurai une nouvelle maman…et je suis heureuse que ce soit elle. » Mavis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jonathan et se blottit dans ses bras.

PENDANT CE TEMPS LA.

-« Pourquoi est-il partit ? » demanda Constance les larmes aux yeux.

-« Il…Il a toujours été proche de Mavis, il a toujours voulu la protégée surtout quand sa femme est partie. » Dit Wayne.

-« Partie ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a quitté Dracula, qu'elle l'a laissé seul avec Mavis ? »

-« Pas exactement non… » Dit Murray.

-« Elle est morte. » Dit Wanda avec tristesse.

-« C'était il y a très longtemps, les humains les ont attaqués. Drac, a fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais c'était trop tard. Martha était sont zing. Il on eu un cout de foudre, si tu veux. Dracula était désespéré. Le château était en feu quand il partit avec Mavis. Elle n'était encore qu'un bébé… » Expliqua Franck.

-« C'est affreux ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mavis a réagis comme ça… »

-« Oui on est désolé, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ce n'est après toi qu'elle en a et puis Dracula est allé la voir, il sait toujours la raisonner. »

-«Je m'en veux, j'arrive ici et je dérange tout le monde. » dit Constance

-« Bien sur que non !» Les 7 amis se retournèrent. Dracula s'avança vers eux.

-« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il. Il lui tandis la main et Constance la prit avec hésitation. Dracula le remarqua et s'attrista. Il sourit à ses amis et emmena l'humaine.

-« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Tu verras… »

10 MINUTES PLUS TARD.

Dracula lui lâcha la main.

« Voilà, nous y sommes ! »

« Wouaw ! C'est incroyable ! » Ils étaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol, sur le toit de l'hôtel. Constance s'aventura sur la toiture, et s'assit. Le soleil se couchait et Dracula était resté à l'ombre derrière la grande cheminée.

-« Foutu soleil, je suis désolé mais je ne serais pas m'assoir près de toi » Dit Dracula, contrarié.

-« Oh non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais regarde le soleil se couche. » Elle montra du doigt l'endroit où le soleil disparaissait. L'ombre recouvrait de plus en plus le toit et Dracula pu s'assoir à côté de Constance.

-« Tu viens souvent ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« C'est dernier temps ? Oui. »

-"C'est un endroit formidable, tu as énormément de chance d'habiter ici! Moi j'habite avec ma mère dans un petit appartement de Paris. Avant j'avais une belle maison. Mais il y a eu un incendie et en une nuit, tout était partit en fumée, il ne restait plus rien..."

-" Crois-moi je sais ce que c'est..."

Ils regardèrent les étoiles et ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes.

-« Drac, je pense que je devrais partir. » dit-elle.

-« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

-« Ben. »

-« Oh non, non, pour ce qui c'est passer tantôt, Mavis s'est excusée et tout va bien, elle ne t'en veut pas ! »

Constance sourit tristement.

-« je suis au courant pour Martha. »

-« Oh. C'est à cause de ça que tu veux partir ? »

Constance baissa les yeux et se leva. Dracula se leva à son tour et lui prit les deux mains.

-« Ne t'en va pas ! Quand Mavis est partie avec Jonathan, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi seul. J'étais toujours en colère après tout le monde, je l'avoue, je t'aurais tuée si...

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » dit-elle choquée.

-« Parce que quand je t'ai vu, ma colère s'est envolée. Ma femme voulait que je sois heureux, et elle m'a envoyé le plus beau des cadeaux. Toi. »

-« Moi ? »

-« Tu es mon zing, Constance. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il relâcha ses mains.

-« Je…je suis désolé. » dit-il.

-« Ne le soit pas. » En disant ces mots, elle lui sauta au coup. Dracula sourit tendrement et l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

-« Toi aussi je pense que tu es mon zing… » Dit-elle.

-« Tu penses ? » Dit-il en prenant un air offensé.

Constance rit et l'embrassa. Après le long baiser ils s'assirent et constance posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dracula.

Si quelqu'un s'était aventuré dehors, il aurait vu deux silhouettes côte-a-côte sur le toit en train de contempler la nuit.


	12. 12 Attention

Ils étaient toujours assis sur le toit et il faisait bientôt jour quand Constance ouvrit ses yeux.

-«J'ai dormis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Assez pour que la lumière du jour commence à brûler mes pieds » dit Dracula en grimaçant.

-« Oh, vite rentrons ! »

Ils se levèrent et partirent main dans la main en riant.

-« Ah ! Les voilà ! » S'exclama Franck.

Mavis s'approcha de Constance.

-« Je suis désolée pour hier soir… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout c'est arranger, je ne t'en veux pas. » la rassura constance. Mavis lui sourit.

-« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! » Dit Dracula avec un large sourire. « Constance va rester plus longtemps que prévu.. » Il regarda Constance amoureusement.

-« Houhou ! Y' a du zing dans l'air ! » Chantonna Murray.

-« Wouaw, super ! » s'écria Mavis.

-« Aller venez, on va tous manger, il se fait déjà tard. » dit Griffin.

Ils partirent tous dans la grande salle de bal. Les tables avaient reprit leur place et les gargouilles-serveurs terminaient de débarrasser. Ils entrèrent tous et s'assirent à une grande tables qui était à chaque fois réservée pour eux. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Franck reteint Dracula.

-« Hey, tu crois que c'est sérieux ? »

-« Quoi ? Manger à cette heure ci ? »

-« Mais non ! Je parle de Constance ! »

-« Ahh…Oui j'en suis sûr, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. C'est mon zing, Franck. »

-« ça je l'avais deviné… »

-« ça se voit tant que ça ? » Demanda Dracula.

-« Oh arrête, tu n'as jamais été aussi proche d'une fille ! » Franck lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Les 6 monstres mangèrent des aliments pour monstres, les deux vampires burent des substituts de sang et Constance et Jonathan eurent des omelettes et de l'eau comme souper.

-« Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez content et soulagé qu'il y ait un autre humain ici, je commençais vraiment à me sentir débile à manger mes omelettes dans mon coin. » chuchota Jonathan à Constance.

-« ahaha ! Je te comprends, maintenant on est deux à avoir l'air débiles ! » Répondit Constance.

-« Je pourrais t'emprunter ton portable ? Je dois absolument contacter l'hôtel où je devais loger. Ils vont commencer à se demander où se trouve leur cliente qui devait déjeuner chaque matins chez eux… » Poursuivit-elle.

-« Ahaha ! C'est d'accore ! »

Quand tout le monde eut fini, chacun remonta dans sa chambre. Dracula embrassa tendrement Constance avant qu'elle n'entre dans la sienne. Ensuite il alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Jonathan était en train de parler avec elle.

-« Jonathan, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul une minutes ? » Dit Mavis en voyant son père.

-« D'accore, je vais dormir, on se voit demain ! » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « A demain papy ! » dit-il au comte avec un grand sourire. Jonathan avait juste une chambre à côté de celle de Mavis.

Dracula soupira en contenant sa colère.

-« Je déteste quand il m'appelle ainsi ! » dit-il.

-« Oui, mais il n'a pas vraiment tord… » Mavis laissa échapper un petit rire. Dracula lui lança un regard sévère.

-« Désolé…Je voulais te parler à propos de Constance… »

En entendant le prénom de son nouveau zing, il oublia sa colère et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Mavis.

-« Enfaite, je suis contente que tu sois heureux avec elle…Mais le problème c'est que comme moi, tu aimes un humain ! Moi et Jonathan avons encore le temps mais toi et Constance … »

-« Oui, j'y ait déjà réfléchis. Elle est mortelle et moi immortelle. Elle vieillira et moi je serai toujours jeune. » Il insista sur ce mot, ce qui fit rire Mavis. Il poursuivit : « J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, je ne veux pas voir encore celle que j'aime mourir. Je pense que je devrais lui en parler mais comment va-t-elle réagir ? C'est une décision difficile à prendre. »

-« Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle acceptera. Et puis…c'est la seule solution. Un jour Jonathan devra aussi l'accepter ou le refuser. On est dans le même pétrin. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

-« Oui…Je verrai ça plus tard. Transformer quelqu'un en vampire est une décision délicate. »

Dracula l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita un bon jour. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il se glissa dans son cercueil et referma le couvercle sur lui.

-« Transformer Constance en vampire, c'est l'inviter à découvrir mon passé... »

Il s'endormit avec mille questions en tête dont une qui l'hante depuis la première fois qu'il a vu Constance : «Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant…Mais où ?»

Le lendemain, tout le monde se prêtait aux activités de l'hôtel: piscine, sauna, massages,... Dracula avait beaucoup de travail, il avait beaucoup de retard. Il ne c'était pas vraiment occupé de l'hôtel depuis que Constance était là. Il devait surveiller les zombies qui installaient un nouveau lustre dans le hall. Constance s'avança près de Dracula et il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-"Je vais à la piscine avec Mavis et Jonathan, Tu nous rejoint quand tu auras terminé ton travail?" lui dit-elle.

-"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment nagé dans la piscine, elle était toujours réservée pour les clients." Constance baissa les yeux déçue.

-"Allez, va t'amusé, on verra, je viendrai peut-être..."

-"Super! Je t'aime." Elle l'embrassa et se tourna vers un miroir.

-"Pfff, ridicule! On dirait que je parle toute seule et que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'imaginaire..." dit-elle.

-"Ahaha! Les vampires n'ont pas de reflet, c'est normal."

Constance sourit et partit rejoindre Mavis qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

A LA PISCINE.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans l'eau, ils jouaient à un jeu d'équipe: Mavis étant plus forte et plus rapide, était seule et Jonathan et Constance faisait équipe.

-"Constance attrape!" Cria Jonathan en lui lançant le ballon. Constance ne le rattrapa pas et Mavis s'en empara.

-"Gagné!" s'écria-t-elle.

-"Ooohh... Constance t'es dans la lune ou quoi?" dit-Jonathan.

-"Hein? heu oui... C'est nul que Drac ne puisse pas venir."

-"Oui il a beaucoup de travail, tu vas devoir t'y faire..."

-"Viens on va lui rendre visite, c'est surement ennuyant pour lui aussi de ne pas pouvoir être près de toi." proposa Mavis.

-"Ok on y va et Jonathan et moi on exige une revanche!

-"Comme vous voudrez"

Ils sortirent de l'eau et coururent jusque dans le hall. Jonathan, maladroit trébucha dans le cordon rattaché à un meuble qui retenait le lustre. Le lustre tomba et juste en dessous de lui, Constance qui c'était arrêtée pour appeler Dracula.


	13. 13 L'accident

-« Constance ! »

Dracula se transforma en fumée violette et fonça sur Constance. Il l'a poussa et elle atterrit 5 mètres plus loin. Le lustre s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant. Tous les clients avaient vu ce qui c'était passé. Alerté par le bruit, Franck et les autres arrivèrent.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien, personne n'a été blessé ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Heu non ça va…Heureusement que Dracula était là si non je…Oh non ! » Elle se releva et couru jusqu'à l'endroit où le lustre s'était écrasé. Comprenant ce qu'il c'était passé, les autres la suivirent. Constance commença à enlever les morceaux qu'elle pouvait soulever. Mavis l'aida.

-« Aie ! »

-« Mavis, est ce que ça va ? »

-« Non ! Je ne peux pas vous aider, c'est de l'argent ! Le lustre était en argent ! » Dit-elle en pleurant.

-« Oh c'est pas vrai…Dépêchez-vous d'enlever tous ça ! » Ordonna Franck.

-« Quoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda constance.

-« Les vampires ne supporte pas l'argent, si on est blessé à cause de ça, on peut mourir !… » Expliqua Mavis.

Constance avait les larmes aux yeux, Dracula l'avait sauvée et c'était lui qui avait été écrasé.

Il ne restait que quelques morceaux et Dracula pu se relever difficilement.

-« Papa ! » Mavis s'approcha de lui mais il l'arrêta.

-« Non ! Tu pourrais te blessé… » Il s'effondra. Il saignait abondamment. Franck et Murray l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre, suivit de Constance, Jonathan et Mavis. C'était la première fois que Constance découvrait la chambre. Elle en fut impressionnée et frissonna. Malgré qu'il soit déjà venu une fois dans cette pièce Jonathan dit :

-« Cet endroit me fou toujours autant la pétoche ! »

Franck coucha Dracula dans le cercueil et Murray appela une sorcière. Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

-« Voilà, la sorcière va le soigné du moins elle va essayer. » dit Franck.

-« Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi « Elle va essayer » ? » Demanda Constance.

-« Pourquoi il ne prend pas des substituts de sang ? Quand j'étais petite et que je me blessais, papa me donnait toujours du sang à boire et j'étais guérie en 10 secondes ! » Dit Mavis.

-« Ouais, et puis Drac a beaucoup de force et est très résistant, il devrait s'en sortir facilement non ? » demanda Jonathan. Murray allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et la sorcière sortit.

-« Il veut vous voir. » Elle s'en alla et les 5 amis entrèrent dans la chambre.

-« Hey Drac, ça va ? » demanda Murray.

-« Papa ! Ca va ? » Demanda Mavis en se précipitant à côté du cercueil.

-« Oui tout va bien merci… Où est Constance ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

-« Oui je suis là. » Constance s'approcha du cercueil et Dracula lui prit la main.

-« J'ai eu si peur… » Lui dit-il.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien mais toi est ce que ça va ? »

-« Oui je t'assure. » dit Dracula en espérant qu'il paraissait sincère.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air… » Dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

-« Papa, tu veux que je t'apporte les substituts… » Dracula se redressa et s'assit dans son cercueil.

-« Non Mavis, ça ne servirait à rien. »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que…Quand on se blesse avec de l'argent, on a besoin de sang pour se guérir. Mais pas des substituts, du sang humain. »

-« Quoi ? »

Dracula lança un regard suppliant à Franck et Murray.

-« Heu…Venez, il faut laisser Drac se reposer…" dit Murray.

-«Non, je veux rester près de lui! » dit Constance en s'approchant du cercueil.

-« Désolé…Moi aussi je veux être avec toi mais… » Dracula ne continua pas sa phrase.

-« On va te laisser te reposer, et vous, venez il faut partir. » Franck et Murray les emmenèrent dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent dans le hall.

P.D.V DE DRACULA

Quand ils sortirent de ma chambre j'avais le cœur brisé. Je sentais qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je devais absolument me guérir, me reposer ne servirait pas à grand-chose et ça Franck le savait. Je me recouchai et fermai les yeux.

Ils étaient tous assit dans les fauteuils rouges du hall à attendre.

-« Je me trompe où enfaite ça ne sert à rien d'espérer le voir arriver ?» demanda Jonathan.

Constance et Mavis regardèrent Franck car c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux Dracula, c'était son meilleur ami.

-« Et bien…Oui parce que…Il va mourir… » Dit Franck.

-« Non c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Mavis en pleurant. Jonathan la prit dans ses bras. Griffin, Eunice, Wanda, Wayne et les autres essayaient de retenir leurs larmes. Le comte allait mourir.

-« Non ça ne se passera pas comme ça. » murmura Constance. Elle s'éclipsa en silence et partit en direction de la chambre du vampire. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle fit un peu près la même entrée que quand elle avait déboulé dans l'avion au début de son voyage. Eveillé par le bruit, Dracula ouvrit les yeux. Constance couru jusqu'au cercueil et l'ouvrit.

-« Constance ? C'est un rêve ou ?... »

-« Non, je suis là…Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Tu as dit tantôt que tu avais besoin de sang humain donc… »

-« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Constance, si je bois ton sang, je te tuerai ! Si quelqu'un dois mourir c'est moi, je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est ça qui compte… »

-« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de boire tout… »

-« Mais alors tu seras transformée. Tu ne pourras plus jamais aller à la lumière du jour, tu ne pourras plus toucher l'argent, l'ail… »

Constance aida Dracula à sortir de son cercueil. Il grimaça de douleur. Ils allèrent près de la grande fenêtre de la chambre.

-« Mais il y a des avantages : des pouvoirs, l'immortalité…et surtout, nous seront ensemble. Et puis je n'ai jamais aimé l'ail… »

Dracula laissa échapper un petit rire et se rapprocha d'elle. Il écarta ses longs cheveux dorés pour dégager son cou.

-« Tu es mon zing. » lui chuchota-il.

-« Tu es mon zing. » répondit-elle.

Il l'embrassa ses lèvres puis dans son cou. Ses crocs devinrent pus grands et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Constance ferma les yeux. Dracula enfonça ses crocs. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

-« Je t'aime… »


	14. 14 Un nouveau vampire

-"Je veux aller le voir." Mavis se leva.

-"Mavis...Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu restes encore ici pour l'instant..." Dit Jonathan.

-"Non, je veux lui dire au revoir..." Elle essuya une larme. "Constance tu viens...Mais elle est où?"

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, personne.

De la fumée violette et bleue tournoyait autour d'eux. Dracula retira ses crocs et se redressa. Ses blessures avaient toutes disparues et toute sa force était revenue. Il regarda Constance. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, elle était faible, il pouvait le sentir. Il la reteint à temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. N'ayant pas le choix, il la coucha dans son cercueil.

-"Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas bu tout son sang...J'ai réussi à me contrôler, je ne l'ai pas tuée, non, non..." Il lui caressa le visage. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme claire et brillante. Une larme de vampire, si exceptionnelle.

Mavis déboula dans la chambre de son père, suivie de tous les autres. Elle couru dans sa direction et lui sauta au cou.

-"Papa! Je suis si contente que tu sois encore...là!"

-"Moi aussi ma chérie, si non qui veillerait sur toi?"

-" Moi!" Jonathan lui fit un large sourire.

-"On est tous heureux que tu sois en peine forme! Comment ça se fait?" Dit Murray. Ils s'approchèrent de Dracula. Pour répondre à la question de Murray, Dracula regarda dans la direction de son « lit ».

-« Oh mon dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Wanda.

-« Ne me dit pas que tu la… » Commença Griffin en voyant la marque des deux crocs dans le cou de l'humaine.

-« Arrête ! Elle voulait m'aider, je devais la transformer. Je me suis contrôlé, je n'ai pas pu la tuer ! » Dracula était énervé mais ses amis voyaient bien qu'il était juste très inquiet. D'ailleurs ils l'étaient tous.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça… » Griffin se sentit mal à l'aise, il savait que Constance comptait énormément pour son ami. Dracula se retourna vers celle-ci et lui prit ses deux mains.

-« Je n'ai jamais transformé quelqu'un avant, c'est peut-être normal… »

-« Dracula ? »

-« Elle est pas morte ! » s'exclama Murray.

Dracula lui lança un regard sévère.

-« Constance, je suis, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-« Heu, oui. Je me sens toute bizarre… »

Dracula l'aida à descendre du cercueil. Elle tremblait un peu. Tout le monde la regardait bouche-bée. A la lumière du claire de lune qui entrait par la fenêtre, ils découvraient la nouvelle apparence de Constance : elle portait toujours la longue robe noire comme la nuit qui maintenant, contrastait fort avec sa peau devenue pâle comme celle de Dracula et Mavis. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu encore plus profond et ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs et dorés qu'avant.

-« Tu es magnifique ! » Dracula la prit dans ses bras.

"Et toi, tu es vivant ! C'est génial ! »

-« Bienvenue dans la famille des monstres ma chérie vampire. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-« Hum, hum… On vous dérange ? » Demanda Jonathan.

Constance et Dracula le regardèrent en rougissant.

-« Oh, excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que je venais ici, vous avez dû vous inquiéter… » Dit Constance.

-« Oui c'est vrai et… »

-« Pour le dérangement, la réponse est oui ! » Dit Dracula en coupant la parole à Jonathan.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, laissant les deux vampires seuls. Dracula les entendit rire dans le couloir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait réagis ainsi pour rester seul avec une fille. Il se tourna vers Constance.

-« Où en étions-nous ? » On ne les revit plus jusqu'au lendemain…

Après être sortie de la chambre de son père, Mavis alla dans la sienne avec Jonathan.

-« N'empêche, ça doit être fun d'être un vampire ! » Dit-il.

-« Oui mais quand tu n'y es pas habitué, ça demande beaucoup de sacrifices. Par exemple toi, tu ne pourrais plus voyager aussi facilement qu'a ton habitude. Ce que Constance a fait est une belle preuve d'amour. »

-« C'est pour ça que je comte me faire transformer. »

Mavis rougit.

-« J'en parlerai avec mon père. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ben imagine que n'importe quel vampire puisse transformer n'importe qui ? Quel désastre ce serait pour vous, les humains ? Mon père règne sur tous les monstres, il surveille tout ça. Lui-même doit faire attention quand il prend la décision de transformer quelqu'un. »

-« Je vais t'ennuyer mais encore une fois, pourquoi ? »

-« A ton avis ? C'est le comte Dracula ! S'il transforme quelqu'un, cette personne serait plus puissante que si c'était un autre vampire qui l'aurait transformé. »

-« Donc il doit faire attention… Mais est-ce qu'il serait d'accore pour que ce soit toi qui me transforme ? »

-« Oui je suppose. » Répondit Mavis en souriant. Pendant qu'elle avait donné des explications à Jonathan qui était resté assit sur le lit, elle avait marché sur les murs de sa chambre. Elle descendit du plafond et s'assit à côté de son zing. Ils discutèrent encore et puis s'endormirent tous les deux.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN.

Dracula et Constance se promenait dans les couloirs du château main dans la main.

-« Quels genre de pouvoirs ais-je ? » Demanda Constance.

-« Mmmh…Quelle heure est-il ? »

-« Ben 22 heure 38 pour….Hey comment j'ai su ça ? »

-« C'est ton nouvel instinct de vampire, c'est normal. Ca te rendra la vie plus facile. » Dracula pensa aux doux baisers de Constance. Celle-ci le regarda étonnée et rougit.

-« Apparemment tu sais deviner mes pensées ! » dit-il en riant.

-« Toi et Mavis pouvez deviner les miennes aussi ? »

-« Non pas Mavis, elle est surement encore trop jeune. Elle ne serait que deviner mes pensées mais j'ai apprit à les masquer. Quand à moi je sais ce que tout le monde pense. »

-« Alors depuis qu'on se connait, tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? » Elle rougit encore plus.

-« Je ne me serait jamais autorisé à entrer dans ta vie privée. » Jura Dracula.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence.

-« Tu pensais quoi de moi ? » Demanda Dracula curieux au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Ce que je pensais de toi, je le pense toujours. » En disant ça, Constance posa un doigt sur les lèvres du vampire pour l'empêcher de poser une autre question, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Mmmmh, je retenterais ma chance plus tard ! » Dracula l'entraina dehors.

-« Tu sais aussi te transformer en chauve- souris. Tu as peut-être d'autres pouvoirs mais ça nous verrons avec le temps. Il va falloir t'entrainer pour réussir à voler. »

-« Qui m'aidera ? »

-« Qui serait plus expérimenté que moi ? Je suis le comte Dracula ! »

-« Tu marques un point. » dit constance en souriant.

DEHORS.

-« Bon, commençons. Il faut te mettre dans une situation…Monte sur ce rocher et saute. »

-« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Constance soudainement inquiète.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas se n'est pas si haut, juste 2,3 mètres….Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. »

-« Je te fais confiance. » grommela Constance. Une fois sur le rocher, elle sauta dans le vide après quelques hésitations. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Dracula.

-« Si tu fermes les yeux, tu n'y arrivera jamais. » Lui dit-il.

-« Heureusement que tu étais là. » Elle réessaya encore et après la troisième tentative, elle se transforma dans une fumée bleue et violette en une chauve-souris aux yeux bleus.

-« Regarde, j'ai réussis, je vole ! » Elle s'envola dans la forêt.

-« Continue comme ça ! » Il se transforma à son tour et la rattrapa. S'en suivit une course poursuite. Dracula faisait exprès de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas décourager Constance. Ils évitèrent les arbres, les rochers et se rechangèrent en apparence humaine sur le toit de l'hôtel. Dracula l'enveloppa dans sa cape et lui murmura :

-« Attrapé… »

-« Ah oui ? » Elle se changea en fumée violette et se glissa derrière Dracula. Il se retourna, surpris.

-« Un pouvoir de plus. » Constata-t-il.

Il réessaya de l'attraper mais elle lui filait toujours entre les doigts. Elle s'envola pour lui échapper mais brusquement, elle se changea en vampire dans les airs et tomba sur Dracula. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-« Je t'avait dit qu'il fallait s'entrainer. » Il descendit du toit en marchant sur une des façades de l'hôtel. Il donnait la main à Constance pour l'aider à maitriser un autre pouvoir : marcher aux murs.

Loin d'eux, caché derrière un buisson épineux de la forêt, un homme les observait attentivement.

-« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Constance, et tu m'as amené dans un endroit très intéressant… »


	15. Traitre

_Toc, toc, toc._

-"Qui est-ce?"

-"C'est moi, Mavis." Mavis entra dans la chambre de son père. Dracula sourit mais son sourire disparu quand Jonathan entra à son tour. Depuis qu'il avait permis à Jonathan et Mavis de s'aimer, il n'avait pas moyen de rester quelques minutes seul avec sa fille sans qu'il ne soit dérangé par les blagues absurdes du jeune humain.

-"Je voulais savoir si ça allait bien avec Constance. Tu sais les entrainements?"

-"Oui elle apprend très vite ! Elle est un peu faible à cause de la transformation mais ça va."

-"Ce n'est pas trop dur pour elle?"

-"Et bien quand on passe de vampire à humain, il y a beaucoup de changements. La dernière fois, elle est sortie alors que le soleil était toujours levé, crois-moi elle est vite rentrée!" Dracula replia une couverture noire à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et la posa sur un grand lit deux places à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-"Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé ici!"

-"Jonathan a raison, depuis quand tu dors dans un lit?" S'étonna Mavis.

-"C'est pas pour dormir..." Grommela le vieux vampire. Jonathan éclata de rire tandis que Mavis devenait toute rouge.

-"Excuse-moi..."

Une armure se présenta à l'entrée de la chambre, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et dit vivement:

-"Sire! Il y a une urgence!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les clients étaient attroupés dans le hall autour de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Dracula arriva en un nuage de fumée bleue faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui.

-"Que se passe-t-il ici!" Les monstres s'écartèrent immédiatement et un jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir lui fit fasse. Dracula se tenait de toute sa hauteur , le regard dur, juste devant l'homme. Celui-ci fut très impressionné mais le cacha instantanément.

-"Bien le bonjour, je me présente, Antoine..."

-"Que faites-vous ici?" Dracula le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Constance arriva avec Mavis. Elles avaient été prévenues par Jonathan qui avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-"Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

-"Je suis juste tombé ici par hasard, veuillez m'excuser." Antoine regarda Constance droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle - un peu trop près d'après le comte- et lui dit :

-"Tu as beaucoup changé Constance."

Le vampire fit des grands yeux.

-"Mais oui! Antoine c'est toi!"

-"Tu le connais?" Demanda Mavis.

-"Oui, je me souviens, nous étions de bon amis au collège, nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis." Elle se tourna vers Antoine. "Ca fait si longtemps! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire!" Antoine remarqua les crocs de Constance et fronça les sourcils.

-"Oui en effet..." Il parut triste et préoccupé. Dracula se glissa entre Constance et son ami d'enfance.

-"Constance, pouvons-nous lui faire confiance?" lui chuchota-t-il.

-"C'est un ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Il peut rester un peu, je t'en supplie!" Dracula réfléchit un instant. Il n'en avait pas du tout envie mais pour sa chérie il ferait n'importe quoi.

-"Si ça peut te fait plaisir..."

-"Super!" Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa, ce qui n'échappa pas à Antoine.

-"Je peux t'aider à prendre tes bagages si tu veux..." proposa Jonathan en prenant une grosse valise.

-"Non, ne touche pas à ça!" Antoine lui arracha la valise des mains. Constance le tira par le bras et l'entraina dans un ascenseur pour arriver dans un des couloirs. Pendant qu'elle lui montrait une chambre, en bas dans le hall, Dracula calma tout le monde et bientôt tous les clients retournèrent à leurs activités. Jonathan était toujours surpris de la réaction du nouvel arrivant.

-"Heu...ok..."

-"Tu n'as pas l'air emballé à l'idée qu'il reste, n'est-ce pas?" Franck, Murray, Griffin ainsi que tout le reste du groupe regardaient le comte dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais Dracula soupira et s'éloigna pour regagner sa chambre, trop énervé. Ils se regardèrent étonnés ,ne voyant pas pourquoi leur ami réagissait comme ça.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DANS LA CHAMBRE 419, 4EME ETAGE

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-"**Alors? Tu vis ici maintenant? Ta mère m'a pourtant dit que tu ne faisais qu'un voyage en Transylvanie, je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait d' un voyage sans retour." Antoine referma la porte de l'armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé deux, trois vêtements seulement.

-"Heu. Ben ce n'était pas prévu, enfaite rien n'était prévu. Ma mère ne le sait pas encore, mais tu comprendras si je te disais que je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer que je tiens à passer ma vie dans un hôtel pour monstres caché en pleine Transylvanie, dont le directeur est la comte Dracula!"

-"Oui c'est vrai, mais moi? J'étais ton partenaire d'enfance, nous étions tous les deux passionnés des monstres."

-"Ici c'est un château et rien n'est moderne. Pas d'électricité, pas de téléphone...Et puis j'ai été fort occupée ces derniers jours."

-"Tu m'expliqueras." Constance compris qu'il voulait rester seul et ouvrit la porte.

-"Je suis heureuse de te revoir, ça faisait si longtemps."

-"Trop longtemps."

Constance sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se transforma en chauve-souris et s'envola pour rejoindre Mavis et Jonathan au bar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antoine regarda dans le couloir pour s'assurer que Constance était bien partie. Il prit sa valise et la posa sur son lit.

-"Un hôtel pour monstres, incroyable. Le paradis pour un chasseur de monstres..." Il l'ouvrit. Dedans, une série de matériel, d'armes... Il prit un poignard en argent qu'il cacha dans la poche de son pantalon foncé. Il fouilla encore dans la valise.

-"Quelle coïncidence. Constance, j'étais loin de penser que tu finirais ainsi. En monstre..."

Il sortit plusieurs pieux en bois, en argent et des gousses d'ailles. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il remit l'arbalète ainsi que des flèches d'argents plus en évidence dans la valise au cas où il devrait s'en servir d'urgence et la cacha sous le lit.

-"Mais le pire, c'est que tu t'es laissée piégée par Dracula, le pire ennemi de n'importe quels chasseurs. Je ne supporterai pas te voir plus longtemps dans ses bras. Maintenant j'en fait une affaire personnel, et bientôt la légende du comte Dracula ne sera plus qu'une légende."

**_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, donnez des idées ou si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, des envies etc.. Merci de même pour les avis!_**


	16. Première nuit ensemble

L'heure du diner approche et tous les clients se ruent dans la grande salle. En moins de dix minutes, toutes les tables étaient remplient. Sauf une, évidement, qui était toujours réservée pour le comte et ses amis. Constance arriva avec Antoine, un peu en retard. Ils riaient et ne semblaient pas presser de venir manger. Dracula avait gardé une place à côté de lui pour Constance. Quand elle s'assit, il l'interrogea du regard.

-"Désolée pour le retard mais Antoine s'était perdu dans le château et il a fallu le retrouver..." Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Pendant que les gargouilles servaient le repas, Antoine était planté debout devant eux. Dracula le remarqua et sourit méchamment.

-"Oh désolé, il n'y a pas assez de place!" Dit-il en faisant semblant d'être triste.

-"Ce n'est rien..." Grommela Antoine. Bien décidé à ne pas être vaincu ainsi, il saisit une chaise vide sur le côté et l'intercala entre Dracula et Constance.

-"Excusez-moi, cher comte mais il y a TOUJOURS de la place."

Dracula serra son couteau en se concentrant pour contenir sa colère. Une gargouille vint leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger.

-"Pour moi se sera un steak bien saignant..." Dit Dracula quand ce fut à son tour de passer commande. Il avait si bien insisté sur le mot "_saignant_" en regardant Antoine que celui-ci ne pu que se sentir visé. Antoine se liait d'amitié avec les autres monstres. Même Eunice semblait apprécier le nouvel humain. Les seuls fois où Dracula disait quelque chose, Antoine lui coupait la parole.

"Calme-toi, ce gars est un ami de Constance, rien de plus. Dans quelques jours il repartira, et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé." Dracula sourit à cette pensée et engagea la conversation avec Murray et Franck. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien jusqu'au moment où comme si de rien n'était, pendant qu'ils riaient, Antoine posa sa main sur celle de Constance. Cette fois ci s'en fut trop, Dracula sa leva d'un bon et sortit de la salle furieux. Ses amis cessèrent de parler et le regardèrent s'éloigner.

-"Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Mavis.

-"Il me semble qu'il est bien râleur..."

-"Antoine!" Dit Constance sur un ton de reproche. Elle se leva à son tour et partit rejoindre Dracula. Murray et Franck se regardèrent. Pas de doute, leur ami était jaloux.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-"Drac! Pourquoi es-tu partit ainsi?"

-"Oh pour rien! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger toi et l'autre là.." Dracula ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur. Il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui car il souhaitait que Constance reste avec lui. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

-"Mais de quoi tu parles?..." Elle s'arrêta devant le lit.

-"Je te parle de lui! Dès que je l'ai vu te regarder, j'étais sûr qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi. Et puis je ne le sens pas trop, il est louche..." Mais Constance ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta de parler.

-"C'est...C'est nouveau?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'autre bout de la chambre. Il faisait sombre comme toujours mais grâce à sa nouvelle vue de vampire, elle voyait bien le lit qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant.

Dracula sourit et s'approcha de Constance. Il lui prit les deux mains et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-"Ben dans un cercueil, ce ne serait pas confortable."

Constance rougit et fit de grands yeux, gênée et surprise.

-"Heu, oui je suppose..." Pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Dracula l'enveloppa dans sa cape et l'embrassa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après avoir cherché Constance un peu partout, Antoine revint dans sa chambre. Où avait-elle suivit le comte? Personne ne savait où ils étaient, Constance n'était même pas dans sa chambre. Il se leva et sortit sa valise de dessous le lit. Son plan commençait maintenant. Le soleil était levé depuis 3 heures, les clients dormaient et avec un peu de chance, le comte aussi. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au 6ème étage. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre 666 (nombre qui représente le mal). Aucun doute, c'était la chambre de Dracula avec un chiffre pareil. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

-"Oh my god." Il était impressionné par l'immense chambre. A l'intérieur, on croirait qu'il fait nuit dehors alors qu'il devait être midi. Il ne voyait rien du tout mais distingua une fenêtre en face de lui. Les rideaux avaient été fermé soigneusement pour ne laisser aucune lumière passer.

-"Ah oui, il ne faudrait pas que Dracula crame pendant son sommeil..." murmura-t-il. Il écarta un peu les rideaux et essaya de repérer ne fut-ce qu'un...objet. Il regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vu lui fit vraiment mal:

Dans le lit, Dracula tenait Constance, nue, dans ses bras. Ils dormaient tous les deux paisiblement. Antoine s'approcha doucement en évitant les habits éparpillés sur le sol. Constance paraissait si fragile dans les bras du comte. Il la tenait contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte.

Plus que furieux, Antoine s'agenouilla près des vêtements. Il aspergea le smoking du comte et ses chaussures de parfum à l'ail. Il chercha des yeux la cape. C'était Constance qui la tenait dans une main. La moitié pendait sur le côté du lit. Il en aspergea donc la moitié: c'était destiné au comte, pas à Constance. Pour rien au monde il ne lui ferait du mal même si ça lui fendait le cœur de savoir qu'elle avait abandonné sa virginité pour un "monstre". Il sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. avant de refermer la porte, il regarda une dernière fois dans la direction des deux amoureux.

-"Quel gâchis..." Il retourna à sa chambre, voulant plus que tout tuer la comte Dracula car il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place au côté de Constance, ses dernière heures.

**Note de l'auteur: Hé oui , le chasseur de monstres éprouve des sentiments pour Constance... **

**Avis?**


	17. Soupçons

Constance fut réveillée par des bruits venant du couloir.

-« Sire ! Il y a une urgence ! » Cria un chevalier en frappant à la porte.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers Dracula toujours endormis. Elle caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-« Je t'aime…» Lui souffla-t-elle. Elle se dégagea de ses bras lentement pour ne pas l'éveiller et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle voulait rester près de lui mais sortit de la chambre à contre cœur en se disant, que même le comte Dracula avait droit à un jour de congé.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-

-« Constance ? » Dracula se regarda partout autour de lui. Paniqué il se leva et s'habilla, il allait partir quand il remarqua un mot posé au bout du lit :

« _Vlad,_

_ Excuse-moi d'être partie ainsi mais un de tes soldats est venu me prévenir qu'il y avait quelque chose à régler dans l'hôtel : Monsieur Bigfoot aurait apparemment encore bouché les toilettes… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper, je ne voulais pas te réveillé juste pour ça. Rejoins-moi dans la grande salle. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Constance._ »

Soulagé, il refit en quelques secondes le lit et sortit de la chambre. Il passa dans le hall et vit Constance donner des ordres aux sorcières, aux zombies et aux chevaliers. Elle avait du mal à tout gérer mais avait l'air de s'en sortir quand même. Il la regarda en souriant, se disant qu'elle pourrait parfaitement l'aider si elle restait. Il sentit son cœur se serré, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle ne devait pas être là, elle était censée être dans un autre hôtel, un hôtel pour humains. Mais voilà, elle n'est plus une humaine, il l'a transformé en vampire et il n'a même pas pensé qu'elle avait de la famille ailleurs…

-« Drac ! » Constance couru dans ses bras. Il repoussa ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et la serra contre lui. Il la trouvait particulièrement mignonne dans sa cape.

-« Et bien, il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient mon amour… »

-« Moi ? Pas du tout… » Elle rougit, elle aimait bien quand il l'appelait ainsi. Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent ensemble dans la salle où le déjeuner allait être servit.

-« Ah voilà les amoureux ! » S'exclama Franck.

-« Salut, Franck ! » répondirent en cœur les deux vampires.

Ils s'assirent tous à table.

-« Constance, tu es consciente que… » Trop tard, elle venait déjà d'avaler un morceau de croissant.

-« Quoi ? » Elle changea tout de suite d'expression et devient encore pus pâle que d'habitude. « Mais…C'est…Mais quel horreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Ben c'est un croissant pourquoi ? » Dit Jonathan en mordant dans un pain en chocolat.

-« Ils n'ont pas le même goût qu'avant, ce n'est pas bon du tout ! »

Dracula et Mavis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-« Je pense que tu préfèrerais ça... » Mavis lui donna un verre contenant un liquide rouge. Constance regarda Dracula, il hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle bu une gorgée, reposa le verre et réfléchit un instant.

-« Mmmh…C'est du sang c'est ça ? »

-« Des substituts sanguins pour être pus précis. » Dit Dracula « Tu aimes ? »

-« Et bien…Oui ! »

-« Oh je t'en prie ! Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ce…truc. » Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le bout de la table. Antoine était là et personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Tous de suite Dracula fronça les sourcils et montra les crocs.

-« Du sang ! Non mais franchement, ça ne te dégoute pas trop toi ? » Continua Antoine.

-« Ben non heu… »

-« Constance est un vampire maintenant, c'est normal.» Rétorqua Dracula d'un ton sec.

-« Mouais… Excusez-moi je n'ai plus très faim. » Antoine se leva et partit en râlant. Il ne restait plus que quelques clients dans la salle et Wayne, Wanda, Eunice et Murray sortirent de même.

-« Hey, vous venez nous rejoindre à la piscine après ? » Demanda Franck.

-« Oh oui, oui ! » Répondit Constance.

-« Et Toi Drac ? »

-« Heu...Je ne sais pas…Je suis un peu fatigué. »

-« On vous rejoindra après, Franck. » Il partit avec Mavis et Jonathan vers la piscine.

-« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu allais très bien i peine 2 minutes… »

-« Oui je sais mais…Je commence à avoir mal à la tête et…Excuse-moi. » Il se leva et partit presque en courant dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre un mur et s'assit. Son souffle était court et il avait mal partout.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai été obligé de laisser Constance toue seule encore une fois. » Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand il sentit une odeur des plus désagréable.

-« Oh mais ce n'est pas possible ! » Il sentit la manche de son costume et fit une grimace. Il enleva ses vêtements et se changea immédiatement.

-« Ca va déjà mieux… » Il utilisa la télékinésie pour porter son smoking et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mavis. Il frappa à la porte.

-« Mon cœur de glace, je peux entrer ? »

-« Oui, entre papa ! »

Elle était en maillot et s'apprêtait à sortir.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« J'aimerais que tu sentes ceci. » Il fit flotter sa chemise jusque devant Mavis.

-« Heu…ok. » Elle renifla et secoua la tête.

-« Mais c'est de l'ail ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire sentir ça ? »

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais…Mes vêtements étaient imprégnés d'ail. Non, ne touche surtout pas ! »

-« Mais comment as-tu pu résister autant de temps. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un peu fatigué pourtant si j'avais été à ta pace je me serais évanouie tout de suite, tu m'avais déjà dit que c'était dangereux. »

-« Oui exactement, mais je résiste plus longtemps à ce genre de chose que toi. Constance aussi résisterais mais moi longtemps surement…Oh non ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-«Elle porte ma cape depuis ce matin ! « Il sortit de la chambre, donna les vêtements imprégné d'ail à une sorcière.

-« Jetez-moi ceci tout de suite ! » Lui ordonna-t-il.

-« Attend ! Je viens avec toi ! » Mavis le rattrapa. « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'ail dans l'hôtel. »

-« Moi aussi, mais il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un en ai apporté ! »

-« Mais qui ferait une chose pareil? »

-"J'en ai ma petite idée..." Dit-il en serrant les poings.


End file.
